


dragons and books

by Metalotaku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: wrote this a long time ago. adding my older fan works slowly here.In the kingdom of Magnolia there was a content village by the name of Fairytail. Though to any outsider it would seem like a normal village, this one always had a shortage of metal. Every week the villagers had to take all their scrap and damaged metal belongings to an area outside the village walls. This was all to keep an oversized dragon happy and fed, if they did not collect enough metal for the dragons hunger, he would rampage through the town destroying buildings stealing the metal. This was a simple trade that the villagers kept with for the sake and safety of their town. as the dragon also seemed to eat villains who kept to the forest, it seemed like a good trade.That was till magnolia went to war with Hargon. War demands for metal and other raw materials skyrocketed leaving the villagers over the very limits of what they could handle for themselves, the war and the dragon. The village leader Makrov had no choice but to try and remove the dragons threat to the village. He sent out his best warriors to find the dragon as it slept and destroy it.It had been two days since the fighters set out when the dragon attacked the village.





	1. Chapter 1

In the kingdom of Magnolia there was a content village by the name of Fairytail. Though to any outsider it would seem like a normal village, this one always had a shortage of metal. Every week the villagers had to take all their scrap and damaged metal belongings to an area outside the village walls. This was all to keep an oversized dragon happy and fed, if they did not collect enough metal for the dragons hunger, he would rampage through the town destroying buildings stealing the metal. This was a simple trade that the villagers kept with for the sake and safety of their town. as the dragon also seemed to eat villains who kept to the forest, it seemed like a good trade.

That was till magnolia went to war with Hargon. War demands for metal and other raw materials skyrocketed leaving the villagers over the very limits of what they could handle for themselves, the war and the dragon. The village leader Makrov had no choice but to try and remove the dragons threat to the village. He sent out his best warriors to find the dragon as it slept and destroy it.

It had been two days since the fighters set out when the dragon attacked the village.


	2. Real chapter 1

The black scaled dragon roared as he tore through building after building leaving nothing but ruble in his wake as he made his way deeper into town. The villagers ran for the center of town towards Makrov's home. Makrov's daughter Levi stayed close to a fountain in the town square hoping for a chance to distract the dragon from his destructive path. As the dragon made his way into the square, Levi removed a brick from the fountain allowing the water to flow freely once the dragon stepped into it she wrote the word freeze with her pen.

"Please dragon stop!" Levi cried out to him waving her arms. "What has caused you to become so upset?"

The dragon roared with annoyance as the ice chilled his tender pads on his claws, but did little more than to annoy him. His attention turned towards the blue haired girl who'd dare attack him, he bounded to her with a roar ignoring her words. As she tried to run he knocked her to the ground, tossing her around till she lay unconscious. Makrov made his way to the square just in time to witness his daughter lie still on the ground.

"How dare you dragon!" Makrov yelled in fury as he grew in size to face the dragon.

"How dare i?" roared the dragon staying above his victim. "How dare you try to attack me in my home! After all I've done for you lousy humans!" he spew forth razors from his breathe along with blue flame at Makrov. And swung his tail to bat away a seemingly tiny Jet and Droy as they tried to reach their fallen childhood friend. He blasted Makrov with another blast before he recovered from the first, knocking him into several buildings bringing them down.

"Where are my men?" Makrov shouted as he began to shrink in size, unable to sustain that strong of magic for long in his old age, after such brute attacks.

"Dead as they should be!" the dragon roared. "How dare you Makrov betray our oath! I give your village protection you give me food that was the deal!"

"I had no choice dragon," Makrov pleaded his head down cast in guilt. "We cannot sustain this oath with war raging through the kingdom. I had no choice."

"No choice!" the dragon roared again spewing metal and flame. "You could have come to me in peaceful means and I could've cut down my meals! But instead you tried to destroy me!"

He met the dragons gaze. "Please, let me at least take my daughter and treat her wounds. I will make amends for my poor choices dragon I will, but let me save my daughter."

The dragon scooped up the girl who lay before him in his claws, clutching her gently. "No Makrov, for your betrayal on me, I will make you pay. And keep insurance for you to keep your oath. You may cut the amount you feed me, but I'm taking your daughter. If I so much as smell a single warrior from your village near my home, or stop leaving me food, I care not what they come for or your reasons, but I will slaughter them and drop the pieces of your child onto your house, before I lay waste to this village!" The dragon spread his wings and took off into the sky.

"Wait dragon please!" Makrov cried into the air after the dragon, chasing after it till it was just a dot and the villagers held back their crying leader.


End file.
